Grimmjow on set
by SqueeFreak
Summary: Inspired by the scan of Grimmjow in a Hawaiian print shirt. A short one shot about a day on set. Rated for Grimmjow's mouth. Let me know if it should be higher.


AN: This was just an idea that popped into my brain when I saw the scan of Grimmjow in his Hawaiian print shirt and I decided to type it up so that I might be able to get out of the funk that I've been in for so long. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I am making no profot from this work.

"And CUT! Good work everyone. We'll resume filming tomorrow at six." The director hopped down from his chair and wandered off, leaving the actors and crew members to their devices. There was a constant murmur of voices on set as everyone moved about and headed out of the sound stage to enjoy the sun and surf that the Caribbean had to offer.

"Che, it's about damn time." Blue eyes narrowed in irritation as their owner headed off to rinse the fake blood from his body before it permanently stained his skin. The last thing he needed was to be the color of that damned Ichigo brat's namesake. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to wash the studio gore from his body and change into more suitable clothes, black pants and a white shirt with blue Hawaiian print. He hadn't bothered removing the mask that was stuck to the right side of his face. He had learned from experience that it was just easier to leave the damned thing on than to fight with getting the glue they used off his face only to put it back on the next time they shot a scene.

Grimmjow pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them onto his face as he stepped out into the glaring sunshine. He hadn't gone three steps when he was stopped by that busty girl with the orange hair. What's her name…Orihime.

"Grimmjow, do you know where Ulquiorra is?"

"How the hell should I know where the bastard is? I ain't his baby sitter!" Grimmjow growled irritably. Orihime's face fell and she fidgeted with her hands, he eyes downcast.

"Oh. Well…I guess I'll try to find him later. It's just, we're shooting that new arc soon and he won't be on set for a while since it takes place in the Soul Society so I wanted to be able to talk with him before he headed back home but now I might not get to see him before he leaves and…" Grimmjow's right eye twitched as the woman rambled herself into a depression. Why the hell should he care about her relationship problems? What was he, a fucking matchmaker? It was obvious from day one that she had a thing for the guy so why was it Grimmjow's problem if she still hadn't done anything about it?

"…and he lives so far away that I wouldn't be able to visit him while we're shooting…"

_'She's still rambling…' _The twitch in Grimmjow's eye became more defined and he realize that until he gave her some sort of direction to go she was going to stay right where she was and then he'd have to hurt her. He quickly slapped hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Look, standin' here whinin' at me ain't gonna help you find him. He's got a thing for bats, right?" Orihime nodded, unable to give a verbal reply.

"Then go see if they got any caves on this damned island. Chance is he's there checkin' out the nearest population of flyin' rats." Orihime's brown eyes glowed above Grimmjow's fingers and she nodded vigorously and clapped her hands together excitedly. Grimmjow finally pulled his hand back and she quickly ran off with an excited "Thanks, Grimmjow!". The blue-haired man sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked off to his secluded spot on the beach. He was pleased to find it undisturbed and immediately fell into the lounge chair that he had placed beneath the shade of a rather large palm tree. He dug around with his right hand in the cooler that he had placed there earlier and finally closed it around the drink he was looking for. He brought the tuna colada to his lips and took a long sip. To hell with the rest of the cast's teasing about his odd tastes. He stretched luxuriously and rested his left arm behind his head, his right still holding his drink, and he damn near purred like the cat he so often played. Yup, this was the life. The only damn reason he put up with all these damnably irritating people. Grimmjow sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the smell of the beach. He was so damn comfortable, so relaxed that he could just about sleep. Yeah, a nap sounded great right about now…

"Heads up!"

…or not…

Grimmjow snarled as he jerked upright, his glasses askew and his drink spilled on himself and the chair he was sitting in. He glared hatefully at the volleyball responsible as it rolled slowly away from him in the sand. His eyes snapped up as the sound of laughter reached his eyes and they landed on none other than…

"Damnit, Kurosaki! I'll wring your damned scrawny neck!" Ichigo yelped in terror and took off down the beach, Grimmjow close at his heels and snarling profanities as he went while everyone else watched in amusement.

Yup, it had been nice while it lasted. And he'd get right back to his nice peaceful relaxation time.

"C'mon, Grimmjow! It was an accident!" Just as soon as he strangled that damned orange-haired bastard!


End file.
